


Wearing Your Clothes

by BurnishPhoenix



Series: coach x student week 2020 [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Age Difference, Coach/Player Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, coach x student week, implied sexual content if you really look, tenma and shinsuke appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: tsurugi gets caught wearing endou's jacket oh no.day 2 of coach x student week - borrowing clothes
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Series: coach x student week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954417
Kudos: 1





	Wearing Your Clothes

"Hey, isn't that Endou's jacket?"

Tsurugi nearly spits out his water and clenches the bottle in his hand. It takes all his effort just to swallow i down and turn to the boy who had pointed it out.

It's none other than Tenma with Shinsuke at his side. The smaller boy approaches him and looks ready to tug at the material…if it weren't for the glare Tsurugi was giving him.

"It looks exactly like it! Why do you have it, Tsurugi?"

God how he wishes that this was something smaller. Like a charm that he could just stuff into his pocket and keep hidden out of view. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that with a jacket. The only thing he could do was turn his head with a huff and hope they didn't prod for more information.

"It's not his."

It wasn't the most convincing answer; he knows. He could still feel their gazes boring into him from behind. Ugh. What a pain this was. Hiding behind the jacket didn't seem to be the right thing to do now.

"It just looks like his."

He adds as if it that would help his case.

When he doesn't hear a response from either, he assumes he's safe. It's only when Tenma speaks does he realize that he's in a losing battle.

"Doesn't Endou label his clothes? Maybe if we check the tag-"

But this battle isn't one he is going to lose. More like run away from. As cowardly as it is, he would rather not be caught by these two in Endou's jacket. So, he gets to his feet before he can even finish that sentence and darts off.

The moment Endou opens his door, his jacket is flung against his chest. Tsurugi grumpily walks past him, hands in pocket, and heads straight to the couch. Endou watches him, confused with a mix of concern.

"Something wrong, Tsurugi?" Endou asks. "Was my jacket dirty?"

"No." And he wouldn't have dared to dirty it either. If anything, he was more careful with it on his person. "I just don't need it anymore."

Endou holds back a sigh and places his jacket over the couch. He sits beside the boy.

"You can tell me what happened."

Tsurugi sighs.

"Tenma and Shinsuke saw me wearing it…" Which wasn't that bad but it would have been better if he was expecting it. It didn't help that only now was he able to make up all sorts of excuses to tell them.

The man blinks before laughing. It causes Tsurugi to turn his head and his cheeks flare up from embarrassment.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just- you can be really cute sometimes."

Endou lets his laugh subside and puts an arm around the boy. Tsurugi huffs and hesitates before leaning against him. He definitely wasn't cute nor would he ever consider himself to be so. But he would let it slide for now.

"At least they didn't notice you were wearing my shirt too."

"You're going to jinx it."


End file.
